


Reminder.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M, Valentine Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: Aoba followed Mink everywhere and the older man can't figure out why...





	

Today was a rare day off for Mink. 

Others would take the chance to sleep in or party out to spend their precious free time from work but not Mink. He treated it just like any other day, woke up early, went out to chop wood for the fireplace and washed up by the well. He put on his comfortable and soft flannel shirt and worn out jeans then get ready a pot of coffee with toast for Aoba’s breakfast.

Half an hour later, Mink could hear the sound of their bedroom creaked open. Out came a fresh and excited Aoba. His lover had the same day off as well, it felt nice because they seldom spend the day together.

But everything screeched to a halt when Aoba’s expression darkened after he saw Mink at the couch.

“..............Mink...”

The artisan looked up, “What?”

“.................”

“Aoba?”

Mink blinked from behind his reading glasses as Aoba kept staring at him.

“.....it’s nothing.” Aoba waved it off and walked to the kitchen to get his orange juice.

Mink wondered about Aoba’s demeanor but he shrugged and resumed reading his books.

However something strange caught his attention after the first hour.

A grumpy looking Aoba. 

“What’s the matter?”

“............nothing.”

And this same grump followed Mink all over the house. Except for the toilet, of course. Aoba was polite enough to wait for the adult to finish outside the door like a loyal puppy.

Back at the couch, Mink picked up his second book and again he felt that intense gaze.

“Aoba.”

His little grump who sat next to Mink grunted, “what?”

“You’re clinging to my arm like that... I can’t read my book if you keep doing that.”

Aoba pouted more but at least he released Mink’s captive arm and resorted to sprawl over Mink’s thighs like a lazy cat. 

“Fine.”

And his eyes kept staring at the clock. 

This went on for a few more hours where Aoba never left Mink’s side. Almost glued to his lover until Mink saw the clock in surprised.

“Oh, it’s time.”

Aoba lost his frown and immediately brightened up, “yes! It’s time!”

Mink blinked at Aoba’s change of attitude and asked, “were you that hungry? You should have told me and I could have prepared our food early.”

Mink stood to prepare the food (as it’s his turn to cook that day).

Aoba sighed heavily and stomped his way to follow Mink to the kitchen.

“I... no. That wasn’t it.”

 

****

 

Mink served their lunch and again Aoba gazed at him with a pout while they consumed their food.

When Mink gathered the plates to wash them by the sink, Aoba grumpily stood behind the older man and tugged his brown flannel shirt.

“Aoba, what’s wrong? Did something happen at work, yesterday?”

Mink asked after he turned around and finished the dishes.

At the mention of yesterday, Aoba looked away. 

“Nothing happened. Same old couple came to buy stuffs and my boss is great and all.”

Mink was confused. 

Usually Aoba has no problem telling him what’s bothering him.

But his dismissive attitude and how he kept staring at Mink...

“Are you angry at me?”

When Aoba widened his eyes in surprise, Mink knew the answer to Aoba’s strange behavior the whole morning.

“Have I done something to upset you, Aoba?”

Aoba looked conflicted, “...A bit.”

“What is it?”

“..................I want you to remember on your own.”

Mink felt confused.

Sure he’s no longer a young buck but surely he’s not so senile to forget any wrongdoings the past 48 hours.

As if feeling pity for the confused boyfriend, Aoba stepped back and give Mink a little show of a twirl.

“Look.”

Aoba said as he turn around again in a twirl.

Mink was very confused now.

Back when he was SCRATCH’s team leader, no situation was too tough for him. Be it strategy combat or silencing the deviants. When facing the enemy, retreat was not optional. Some may be sacrificed but he always made sure no unnecessary victims will be taken. 

Now he’s presented a situation he can’t, for the life of him, decode.

Why was Aoba turning around?

His hair looked alright. Although the side braid that matches his own was adorable. Bless the youth for trying to imitate his Medicine Wheel despite not understanding its purpose.

Was there something about the shoes then? or the belt? What was it?

At the look of Mink’s silence and confusion, Aoba sighed. He looked sad now, upset and disappointed.

“Nevermind, Mink. It’s okay, you’re tired and have been busy with the shop. Rest up and I’ll see you later.”

Mink felt his heart clenched at Aoba’s tone. 

But before he could call after his beloved, Aoba already closed the door with Ren in his arms.

 

********************

 

Around two hours later, Mink gave up trying up the bracelet he was working on too. He couldn’t read his books as well because he kept reading the same paragraph! 

His mind replayed Aoba’s strange and sad behavior.

What did he meant by that twirling?

Not liking this feeling of uncertainty, Mink stood and went to his bedroom. He needed to talk to Aoba and asked what’s really wrong. But before that he need to fetch the bottle of water from the side table. He came inside and then his eyes caught something from the wall and...

“..............oh.”

Immediately Mink left the bedroom and nearly run towards Aoba’s bedroom!

“Aoba.”

Mink knocked the door, almost want to barge in but he knew he needed to have Aoba’s permission to invade the boy’s privacy first.

There was a pitter patter sound of feet and the door opened slightly to reveal a sad Aoba with slightly pink eyes.

“....what is it?”

“It’s time.”

Mink repeat. This time he said it with determination.

Aoba blushed but the glow receded as he shook his head.

“It’s too late. It’s over now.”

“Aoba, please. May I come in?”

Mink pleaded, he wanted to push the door open wide so he could scoop up Aoba in a tight hug. But he needed to do something important first. To apologize.

Aoba reluctantly nodded and left the door ajar as he sat by the edge of the bed. Ren was in sleep mode on the pillow.

“Aoba...”

Mink carried with him the item he saw from the wall.

“I’m sorry I broke our promise.”

The younger man smiled sadly, “like I said it’s okay, Mink. You were busy and a lot of things happened. There’s always next time.”

“But you looked forward to this...”

Mink unfolded the item.

It was a pink and blue sweater.

The same pink and blue sweater that Aoba was currently wearing but smaller in size to fit his slender frame.

It’s a couple sweater.

“I forgot today is Valentine and you wanted us to go out on a date wearing this.”

Mink explained with guilt ripping his heart. The last thing he wanted was to make Aoba sad.

Aoba tried to smile, “like I said it’s fine, Mink. There’s always next Valentine. Besides, wearing matching sweaters will make us look weird ahaha. I’m happy you remembered.”

“I remembered too late... and it’s already 4.30 pm now. You wanted to see that movie at 1pm just now.”

Aoba’s forced smile cracked a bit as he shrugged.

“Well there’s always online streaming. I know you didn’t like crowded places or even movies to begin with.”

“Aoba...”

Aoba quickly stood up and forced a laugh.

“Hey, it’s okay. Really, Mink. I’m fine. Today is your rare day off and you relaxed. That’s enough for me and I shouldn’t have been selfish asking this date about 2 weeks ago.”

Mink knew Aoba looked forward to this date a lot. 

The boy even tried to conceal his excitement by not blabbing about their planned movie and lunch date every dinner. 

And Mink did the genius thing of cleanly forget Aoba’s careful plans the minute he woke up.

Great, just great.

“Mink, you can put that ridiculous sweater away now. Now that I look at it, the letter “A” I sewed there is messy. Good thing we didn’t head out or that’ll be embarrassing. I envied Baa-chan who could sew fast and neat. I guess I need more practise.”

Mink looked up to Aoba as he reached his waist to take off his own sweater with the letter “M” sewn to the chest where the heart lies.

“Don’t.”

He stopped Aoba from taking off the sweater.

The youth blinked, “Why?”

Mink answered by wearing the comfortable sweater that smelled of Aoba’s scent. Because Aoba knitted the sweater diligently last month.

“Let’s go out, Aoba.”

“.....o-out?”

“Yes, for our date.” Mink smiled and reached to hold hands with his young lover.

Aoba was speechless. His blush looked so adorable.

“B-but Mink. it’s already so late and the movie tickets...”

Mink shook his head and lead Aoba to exit the room. Never once he let go of those trembling, cold fingers, Mink fetched their wallets and a scarf for Aoba to wear around the neck. Then he locked the door behind them as they walked out toward the setting sun.

“Anywhere I go with you can be a date, Aoba. We don’t have to go to a movie, a walk is enough. Let’s walk to the park where you like the view of the maple tree there. And after that we can have dinner. How about that new Japanese restaurant by the bus station? You said you wanted to try there, yes?”

Aoba was speechless, surprised that Mink remembered the comment he said like several months ago.

“You remembered that restaurant?”

“Of course, you said you missed Miso soup from your town, Midorijima. I heard the cook there is from that island too.”

Aoba was all teary now as he covered his mouth with his other hand.

“Mink... I’m.. I’m sorry I was greedy to ask for a date on your day off... and I was being childish this morning. I wanted you to remember on your own when all these time I was the one who initiate first. When I wanted a kiss.. or when I wanted you to hold me... it’s always me who start it first. I just... I sometimes wonder if you love me still...”

Mink felt rotten. 

To think he never noticed behind Aoba’s cheery smiles and animated narration of his daily job hid his insecurities and worries...

“Aoba...”

He pull the boy into his arms in a tight embrace.

“Aoba, I am not good with words and sometimes I need time. Like when you asked about my family and tribe. I’m not like others who can freely speak of loving words to you. This is how I am.”

Aoba too felt guilty for causing Mink to say that.

“I’m sorry Mink. It’s not that I want you to change for me. I love everything about you. But... I just... sometimes I think too much and I got so worried. If one day you went out and never come back. I was so scared to loose you again...:

Mink cupped Aoba’s chin and tilted his head up.

“Aoba, have I ever not return to you before? Your place has always been by my side...never doubt that you’re mine.”

“Mink...”

As if to renew their vows, the two of them came closer and sealed their lips together.

High above the darkened sky, a shooting star went past across the milky way.

Blessing the pair of lovers with eternal love in their second journey of life.

From today’s misunderstandings and almost fight, may the two learn to deepen the bond of their love and not be apart ever again.

 

\----

 

\-----------------

END?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is a Valentine slash birthday fic of MinAo XD 
> 
> The couple sweater was loosely based from their MinAo Valentine comic strip.
> 
> http://eiruan.tumblr.com/post/157203883799/theyre-killinnnnn-me-helppppppp
> 
> I'm sorry some parts of my.story are so cheesy I feel embarrassed to type them down but asjkdvnasdjvnsjkvn it’ll make me so happy if you were entertained a bit.
> 
> Thank you for reading and once again HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY, EIRUAN!


End file.
